Eye Love You
by LuckyBug192
Summary: Slowly, but surely...Marinette saw the beautiful green of Adrien's eyes in Chat Noir's. Chat Noir saw the vivid blue of Ladybug's eyes in Marinette's...the puzzle pieces fitted themselves together. / One-shot


Marinette loved the color green.

It never failed to remind her of that fateful day. The day she met a kind-hearted boy named Adrien Agreste.

If anyone were to ask Marinette what she liked most about the boy, despite his wonderful personality, it would be, without a doubt, his eyes.

"Eyes are the windows to our souls." A saying that couldn't be any more true. Marinette had managed to observe how the Agreste's eyes seem to darken, longing for a father that was almost never there, and how his eyes would sometimes turn wistful and sorrowful, yearning for a mother to hold him and tell him that he was loved.

But despite everything that had occurred in his life, he still continued to smile. Despite everything he had to go through at a young age, he still continued to shoulder on. Despite all the reasons for him to stop smiling and just give up...he never did.

Marinette fell in love with him - the boy underneath the facade of a perfect child - because of this. His strength. But try as she might, there was no way of denying it.

* * *

Chat Noir loved the color blue.

Illuminated by the colorful Parisian lights, Ladybug's eyes seemed to dance. The brightness of her smile, rivaling that of the moon's - the sun's. Just like his mother's...

"Chat?" The red-clad heroine waved a hand in front of his face. "Is everything alright?"

Chat Noir blinked himself back to reality. "Don't worry, my Lady. I'm _feline purrfect_." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Ladybug shook her head in fond exasperation."Honestly, mon Chaton...when will you ever stop with you silly puns."

The blonde's stretched his lips in a Cheshire grin. "So you _do_ admit that my puns are _punny_."

"No, their _pawful_." Ladybug rolled her eyes and stopped half-way, widening in surprise.

Chat let out a laugh. "I guess I'm finally rubbing off on you."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him. "Not. A. Word." With that, she threw her yo-yo away and swung off into the night.

 _Concern. Fondness. Exasperation. Surprise. Embarrassment._

The heroine's eyes are particularly expressive.

Yes, Chat Noir definitely loved that about her.

* * *

Slowly, but surely...

Marinette saw the beautiful green of Adrien's eyes in Chat Noir's. ( _It's him..._ )

Chat Noir saw the vivid blue of Ladybug's eyes in Marinette's. ( **It's her...** )

...the puzzle pieces fitted themselves together.

* * *

Green and blue gazed at each other on top of the building, moonlight basking them in an eerie glow.

Ladybug's transformation fell off without another warning, a pink glow engulfing the girl and ridding her of her mask.

Chat Noir's transformation fell off not a moment longer, a green glow engulfing the boy and ridding him of _his_ mask.

There was a sudden lull around them. It was as if it was just _Her_ and _Him. Him_ and _Her._ No one else.

They could do nothing but stare at the other, their green and bue orbs flitting from one emotion to another. It was as if a cold curtain of realization suddenly dropped down on them.

"Ladybug?" Chat whispered, his voice trembled slightly with emotion. 'Have I finally found you, my Lady?'

"Adrien..." Marinette spoke in a hushed voice. Her breath got caught in her throat. "Y-You're..." Pink stained her cheeks as she recalled all the times she'd ignored and rejected Chat's confessions for another boy... _himself_.

The boy's lips slowly curled upward, his eyes sparkling with joy. "I finally found you." He surged forward and embraced the pig-tailed girl in a hug. "All this time..."

Marinette let out a soft giggle. Then she whispered in a breathless voice, "All this time..." Her blue eyes twinkle with relief and happiness. She knew that, without a doubt, this boy - her partner - would never be disappointed in her. "What gave it away?"

"You're eyes." Chat - Adrien - with powerful conviction, an endearing smile gracing his lips. Marinette's blush intensified at the startling amount of raw emotion his voice held. His green orbs slowly zeroed in on her lips. "C-Can I kiss you?" Blood turned the tips of his visible ears red. He peeked at her from under his messy blonde bangs.

The dark-haired girl lifted a hand to cup his face and drew his face closer ever so slightly. "Y-Yeah..."

Their lips slowly neared.

Three inches.

Two inches.

An inch.

The blonde's lips curled up and his beautiful green eyes danced with mischievousness. "Eye love you."

* * *

 _ **This is just an experiment of sorts. You see I'm trying to use a different writing style...**_

 _ **The story is just a one-shot. I mean, I was somewhat planning to make this a Soulmate AU, but then...I honestly don't know. XD**_

 _ **I would really like to see what you feel about it and I'm VERY open to suggestions for improvement (especially on my writing style).**_

 _ **Thank you so much for taking time to read this and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed doing so!**_

 _ **~Luckybug192**_


End file.
